A New Life's Start
by fuzzietree
Summary: What would happen if Serena gets sick and someone is attacking Earth? Than Sailor Moon disappears the scouts and all of the people of Earth are sent away what will happen to all of them and where did Serena go to?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or of the others. Well there are some that I do own the ones that I made up. Plus the plot I own that also.  
  
What would happen if Serena gets sick and someone is attacking Earth? Than Sailor Moon disappears the scouts and all of the people of Earth are sent away what will happen to all of them and where did Serena go to?  
  
A New Life's Start  
  
Sailor Glaxia is gone. Now we have no more worries right Luna. Serena said happily  
  
Whatever you say Serena and by the way don't you have a math test tomorrow that you should be studying for? Luna said hoping to give some hint to her  
  
I will study for it tomorrow morning I am so tiered. Serena said as she plopped down on her bed and buried her head in her pillows.  
  
You say that each time and you never do than you wonder why you don't pass any test and spend a lot of time grounded. Luna said as she hung her head in disappointment.  
  
Good Night Luna. Serena said dreamily  
  
SERENA YOU NEED TO STUDY!!! Luna yelled.  
  
Hey Mina you'd better hurry up or you are going to be late. Artamis said while watching Mina running around the room trying to get her school things together. She was not doing a very good job of it.  
  
SHUT UP ARTAMIS and leave me alone. Mina yelled.  
  
You'd better run faster or you are going to be late. Artamis said laughing.  
  
Shut up leave me alone. Mina stated once again.  
  
Hey Mina you're late. Ami said while she was reading her book.  
  
Thanks for pointing out the obvious.  
  
I mean if Serena is here on time than u should be here on time.  
  
Ami your not very nice are you?  
  
No I am nice you are mad that I pointed out that Serena is on the right track and you are not.  
  
Where is Serena I thought that you said that she was here on time?  
  
The teacher took her and Lita she needed help with something,  
  
Oh ok.  
  
Hi Mina you're late.  
  
I noticed thank you, Lita.  
  
All right class, take your seats.  
  
Finally today is over, and I can look forward to spending the weekend with my Darian.  
  
Serena are you paying any attention to me at all  
  
What huh did you say something?  
  
Is it me or have you been acting extra spacey today?  
  
Oh it is because Darian promised me that he was going too spent the whole weekend with me. I am so happy.  
  
Oh Serena you really are hopeless.  
  
Oh shut up Rei you are just jealous because I have had a boyfriend and you don't.  
  
Come on Ami this could take forever. See you two later.  
  
I hate to break it to you but I don't think that they are listing to you.  
  
I have to talk to Serena I will wait here.  
  
Rai you are so cruel.  
  
Serena you are such a big cry baby. I don't know why Darian would be interested in a girl like you.  
  
Leave me alone you are not nice Rei.  
  
Serena I need to talk to you.  
  
Umm sure ok I guess. Rei we are going to have to finish the argument later.  
  
Ok see you later Serena.  
  
What did you want to talk about Ami? Is there something that you wanted to ask me? What's wrong.  
  
Nothing, nothing is wrong.  
  
Are you sure.  
  
Yeah I am sure.  
  
What is that noise. It sounds like a dying cat. 


	2. The Plans

Ch.2 the Plans  
  
"Serena, Serena" the screeching continued.  
  
"Yes Ami." Serena said looking at Ami kind of weird.  
  
"Umm that is not me." Ami said concerning about her friend's health.  
  
"Well you are the only one here." Serena said looking around and not seeing anything.  
  
"SERENA, AMI." The screeching yelled.  
  
"Oh it is Luna." Serena said looking down at the sweating black cat.  
  
You seem so anxious to see me meatball head. Luna replied feeling very good about herself.  
  
You know what Luna if you run down the street yelling. People are going to figure out that you can talk. The children are going to have nightmares about a black cat who yells at them and insults them. Serena said hoping that her faithful pet did not realize that Serena was talking about herself.  
  
Excuse me. I had some information for you but now I am not going to give it to you. Luna said knowing about the remark that Serena had said about her.  
  
I am not sure that I want it I mean you are probably going to say transform Serena. There is a new enemy.  
  
"No you are way off. This is about a certain guy." Luna said hinting  
  
"Who, Darian what is it spill it. Is he ok did he get hurt? Where is he if you won't tell me than I will find him." Serena said rapidly.  
  
"Shut up Serena I will tell you calm down. Darian is at your house waiting for you." Luna said exasperated.  
  
"Really." Serena said confused there was not date planned for today.  
  
"Yes really don't you remember what him; your family and friends are doing tonight. You have a certain event to plan." Luna said with her eyes wide open.  
  
"That means that Rei, Lita, and Mina are already there I can't believe that I forgot." Ami said disappointed with herself.  
  
"It is ok Ami it has been a hard week." Luna said kindly.  
  
"No this is an important event and I forgot." Ami continued ignoring Luna.  
  
(Luna shook her head at this Serena was laughing and Ami was mad at herself.)  
  
"We'd better hurry." Ami said finally snapping out of it.  
  
And of course Serena is late. Rei said when the two girls and the cat ran into the room gasping for air.  
  
Sorry Ami and I were spending some quality time together. Serena said as she sighed so happy to breathe again.  
  
"Uh hu. You lie Serena." Mina commented.  
  
"No she is telling the truth I wanted to talk to her before everything changes." Ami said depressed.  
  
"Well let's get tot the living room." Lita said trying to break the silence.  
  
"Serena." A voice called to her from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah mom." Serena replied to the voice.  
  
"Can you help me get the refreshments and the snacks out to your friends?" Her mom said.  
  
"Yep." Serena said as she went to the kitchen to get the already prepared food from the counter and walked toward the living room. "All right everyone drinks and food are on me for once." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Now let's get down to business." Mina said looking very excited.  
  
"I went to several different places while you all were at school today. Well actually Darian and I." Her mom said.  
  
"These are the brochures from the places." Darian piped in.  
  
"First thing first what are your theme colors?" Lita asked.  
  
"Pink and Red". Darian said smiling the scouts understood but could not be spoken in front of the parent.  
  
Ok what is the cake? Rei asked.  
  
"Marble and 3 tiers." Serena yelled before Darian could get a word in.  
  
"Ok have you all looked at dresses yet?" Serena's mom asked.  
  
No but we plan to go after school everyday until we find one. Lita told the questing adult.  
  
The wedding is in three month's people let's get a move on. Rei stated very loudly.  
  
"Yes miss. Rei." Serena yelled back.  
  
Rei seems more nervous about this wedding then Serena and Darian. Lita said to Ami.  
  
Who knows this is Rei that we are talking about. Ami told Lita.  
  
Who knows, who knows Mina said butting into there conversation. 


	3. Vacation

Vacation  
  
Ok I am very sorry but I will not be able to upload my stories for a while. I am going on vacation and I will try and get to a computer and get up more chapters. I should be home by the end of July. So tell me what you think so far and up load my confidence. Thank you all for your support so far. 


End file.
